


Vanishing Point

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>he is wrapped in the skein</i><br/>of lost time, kept amazed and<br/>disoriented</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanishing Point

silver, beneath a sudden-veiled moon  
the single pathway he coursed  
forked  
unknowingly to him, between here and there  
he became caught in a  
place  
that has never been,  
never seen earth-bound feet  
here  
he is wrapped in the skein  
of lost time, kept amazed and  
disoriented  
in the minotaur's  
maze  
until doubt creeps into his heart  
that never will he belong  
not here  
yet still  
he cannot find his way home.

~ Nov. 4, 2005


End file.
